Two Steps Behind
by TheDoctorHarkness
Summary: The eyes of your King have been heavy on you as of late and you hate how it sends warmth through your being. Finally you are able to create distance, but of course he follows you. [Thorin/Reader (OC). One-Shot. 2nd POV. Movie-verse.]


When Thorin finally called for the company to stop and make camp, the relief you felt was almost too much. Finally you would be able to stretch your muscles that were cramped and sore from riding your pony for such a long period of time.

But, and perhaps most of all, you were happy that now you could wander off on your own and be away from the looks that your King continued to send your way. You weren't entirely sure when it happened, even though you try reasoning that nothing at all has happened, but you always seemed to catch the very stern dwarf's eye.

Mostly he never said a word, only looked to you and always you would be the first to look away, feeling as if your face was burning as hot as a forge, and as if your heart would simply leap from your chest.

You don't understand your reactions, not really. Some days you claim insanity due to boredom, but on others, you allow yourself to realise how you feel for the dark-haired dwarf; how you wish to feel his lips upon your own. Just as quickly, you beat the thoughts back into the very depths of your mind so that they may never again be heard until such times when you are alone.

As you unsaddle your pony of its burdens you can feel a pair of eyes burning into your back. You know to whom the eyes belong as your face steadily grows more and more pink at the warmth you feel from the gaze.

Once you have finally unsaddled Petal, you move toward the edge of the wood where the company has made camp and silently walk into the trees, the eyes finally falling away from you, making you give a near-silent sigh of relief.

You spend hours in the woods, taking out your frustrations on a tree by throwing your daggers into its trunk, retrieving them and repeating the process until, at last, you've felt you have sufficiently decimated the poor thing.

"I am very happy I'm not that tree,"

You hear the voice and it is on instinct that you quickly turn and throw one of the longer daggers that you normally keep at your hip, missing what turned out to be Thorin's face by scant inches.

"For the love of Durin!Thorin, don't sneak up on me!" Your voice has risen, not yet into a yell as you wish to retain _some_ sense of propriety and manners in the presence of your King as you move toward him to retrieve your dagger.

When you are about turn back after pulling the weapon from its prison, Thorin quickly pushes you against the rough tree bark. His breath is harsh against your ear when he speaks, causing you to shiver. "I believe that I had every right to sneak up on you. _You _are the one not paying attention to your surroundings."

You roll your eyes and huff, knowing that he is correct and not at all happy about it.

"Nothing to say? Normally you are quickest in your replies."

You hear him speak, but you aren't paying much attention to his words. His front is pressing against your back, and even through the layers covering both your bodies you can feel his warmth. For a moment, you entertain the thought of him taking you here, now, but then he speaks once more.

"You have been a nuisance to me these past weeks," His voice is not the slight teasing tone it had been a moment ago, but ragged and harsh; as if he were going to great lengths to control himself in your presence.

"Me, a nuisance? How am I possibly-"

You do not get the chance to finish your sentence as the dark-haired dwarf turns you around, back now resting against the tree trunk, your weapon falling from your hand in your surprise, as he quickly takes your free hand and places it upon his hardened member. Your face begins to burn hotter than it ever had and you can look him in the eye no longer.

"_This _is how you have been a nuisance! I cannot go for more than half a day before my flesh becomes engorged thinking of _you_. Of your body and how you would feel wrapped around me as I thrust myself inside you."

You cannot stop the quiet moan slipping past your lips, his words sent a surge of arousal straight to your core and you see his lips uplift into a smirk.

Your still cannot meet his stare, but that seems to be no problem for your King as he delights in seeing you flustered and quiet – for once.

Slowly, he moves forward, as if expecting you to bolt away from him like a deer within sight of the hunter. His lips touch yours, and the sensation is one softer than you had ever thought him capable.

Becoming emboldened by his actions, you slowly begin to caress his hardness, making him groan into the kiss as his lips moved against yours with a fierceness synonymous with the Prince-in-Exile.

Thorin takes a step away from you, breaking the haze his lips had put you under as his blue eyes look nearly feral as he gives the command for you to strip.

You stand in shock for a moment. Had you heard him correctly? One moment your tongues had been battling for dominance (a battle your King has easily won, and you fear it will always be so), and the next he is commanding you to take off your clothes.

It seems as if your hesitation was not what he wanted as his hand unexpectedly comes up to tangle in your red hair, pulling tight as his eyes narrow slightly. "Your King has given you an order. Follow it."

When your hand reaches up to the green cloak around your shoulders, Thorin's hand falls away from your hair. You cannot deny that this simple act of dominance over you strengthens the lust you feel for him.

Once all of your clothing has hit the forest floor you watch as his eyes grow even darker, his pupils impossibly wide in his desire.

He moves forward once more and wastes no time in reattaching his lips to yours. His tongue plunders your mouth, tasting you and moving as you can only imagine he would inside you, and you attempt to hold back your purely wanton moans from him, but he knows what he is doing to you; his hand moving to your right breast and kneading the mound of flesh. The callouses on the palm of his hand feel wonderful on your skin as he teases your nipple into a hard peak, then moving his hand to the left breast and repeating the process.

You can wait no longer. Wishing to feel his skin upon your skin, you begin to push his coat away from his shoulders as his lips move away from yours and to your neck. You lose sight of your goal as Thorin nips, kisses, and sucks at the skin of your neck and you sigh, the reaction bringing forth a deliciously deep chuckle from him.

You do not know how much longer you can take this; him not touching you anywhere near where you really wish for him to go. You can feel your cunt throb and you nearly want to _beg_ him to touch you. Your thighs are slick from your arousal and you want, no _need_, to have your King. Need to have him fill you and claim your body.

Finally, _oh, finally!_, his hands move away from your breasts and flutter across the skin of your abdomen and he cups your sex. Your name is mixed into a groan as he feels how ready and wet for him you are, once more claiming your lips in a kiss harder than the ones before it. You can tell that he now feels the same need that you do.

He removes his many layers of clothing and your eyes feast upon his naked body as he pulls away. The hair on his chest is just as dark as that on his head, thinning across his abdomen before becoming once more prominent leading down to his erect member.

Gently, so very gentle your King can be, he lays you upon the top of his coat and his body on yours.

You feel his hardness come into the briefest of contact with your sex and you whimper, tilting your hips in an attempt to receive more friction, but he stills your movements. His hands skim your sides and you are positive that you stop breathing when his fingers brush your clit and continue on a downward path. Immediately he places two fingers inside your opening. Your back arches as a high keen erupts from your throat at the wonderful feeling of having _something _inside you at last.

He pumps them slowly and you thrust against the digits, but it doesn't seem as if it's enough as you begin to sob your wants, your _needs_, to him.

"What do you want?" He asks. You can hear the strain in voice, deep and husky with his desire and you feel yourself grow even more aroused at the sound of it.

His fingers begin to move faster and you cannot even _begin_ to form a sentence, let alone think coherently. Understanding your plight, Thorin slows his fingers and you answer quickly, for fear that he will stop all-together should take any longer to answer him.

"I..I want.." His thumb flicks against your clit and you gasp. "_Mahal_, Thorin, _please!_"

"What. Do. You. Want."

"_You! _I want you inside me, Thorin, _please__!_" Is the only thing your vocal cords allow you time to say.

He pulls his fingers from your core and, with no warning, thrusts himself inside you and you cry out at the blissful feeling of being _filled _so deliciously. You can form no words as your King takes your body ruthlessly, his thrusts are rough but you cannot deny that you like how it feels to submit in such a way to your King. To _Thorin_.

"Is this what you want?" He says, pulling out of you before sharply moving hips and plunging himself deeper inside you.

Your mind is nearing delirious at the pleasure you feel, the warmth pooling low in your belly. All you can do to show how this is _exactly_ what you want is to move your hips in tandem with his, twining your fingers in his hair and to press your lips against his. The kiss is sloppy, but neither one of you can care about it as you both grow nearer and nearer to release.

Thorin pulls away from your lips, both of your breathing ragged. He moves one hand to your core and rubs your clit as he moves his lips to your ear, breathing your name, and his thrusts become faster. "Cum for me. I want to feel you tighten around so that I am unable to move." He pauses for a moment to give a particularly sharp thrust, before saying, "Then, do you know what I'm going to do?"

"No..." The word is hardly spoken, more of a whispered action as you feel yourself moving ever closer to that peak you want so _desperately_ to fall over.

"Then," His thrusting inside of your body and thumb against your clit become faster and nearly lose their rhythm. "I'm going to fill you with my seed."

Your legs, that you had not even realised were wrapped around his waist, tighten as he moves back to look you in the eye and your climax finally washes over you. Your core clenching tight around his hardness as you wrap your arms around the broad shoulders of your King and stifle the scream of pleasure against his sweat slicked skin.

His release comes not long after your own and he groans low and long into the crook of your neck as his body grows still. You can feel the warmth of his seed against the walls of your sex and cannot deny that it isn't an all-together unpleasant sensation.

You feel him begin to move away, but you tighten your legs around him to stop him, and quietly say, "Do not move."

He chuckles, though it is not it's normal enticing sound as he is still breathless from your union. "Giving orders to your King?"

You smile, but say nothing in reply.

Sometime passes, Thorin has turned the both of you so that you are lying on top of him now and he is playing with your hair. You think, though the thought is fleeting, that your companions will begin to wonder where it is the both of you have gone.

When you both stand and redress, sharing brief kisses in-between, and amidst each one you wonder where this seemingly loving Thorin has come from; not that you can complain, nor say that you do not wish something more to come of your time here.

Just as the two of your about return to camp, Thorin some steps behind you, you turn around to face him and give an impish grin. "Does this means I am no longer a nuisance?"

He grunts, but you can see that he is trying to hide a smile. "No. It means you are a complete hindrance."

**~FIN~**


End file.
